hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2024 (SilentShadow87)
This page documents the tornadoes and tornado outbreaks of 2024. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States, Bangladesh, and Eastern India, but they can occur almost anywhere under the right conditions. Tornadoes also appear regularly in neighboring southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer season, and somewhat regularly in Europe, Asia, and Australia. There were 1,907 tornadoes confirmed in the United States in 2024. 1,129 fatalities have been confirmed worldwide in 2021: 874 in the United States, 198 in India, 43 in Australia, 7 in Canada, 4 in Mexico, 2 in Russia, and one in Germany. 2024 was the second-deadliest year on record after 1925 in the United States. 37 EF4 and 8 EF5 tornadoes were confirmed in 2024; the greatest number of violent tornadoes of any year until 2030, which saw 43 EF4 and 10 EF5 tornadoes. EF5 tornadoes touched down during the May 2024 Super Outbreak on May 28, May 29, May 30, and May 31. The Oklahoma City Metro tornado, which occurred on May 31 of this year, was the broke the record for the highest wind speeds in recorded history. United states yearly total January There were 38 tornadoes reported in the United States in January, of which 31 were confirmed. January 20-21 An early-season outbreak impacted southern Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, and Georgia beginning in the early afternoon of January 20. Distinctive rows of supercells tracked eastward toward the Atlantic Ocean, producing scattered tornadoes along their tracks. Most of the tornadoes spawned in the outbreak were weak; six, however, were rated EF2. The most significant tornado of the outbreak impacted Morgan City at 4:32 PM CDT, where it removed the roofing from several dozen houses and flipped parked cars, resulting in one fatality and 57 injuries. Tornadic activity continued, to a lesser degree, on January 21, with several weak tornadoes impacting southeastern Alabama and southern Georgia. February There were 86 tornadoes reported in the United States in February, of which 72 were confirmed. February 10-13 On February 10, the Storm Prediction Center issued a Moderate risk in eastern Texas and southern Arkansas for February 11 and an Enhanced risk for central and northern Mississippi and western Alabama for February 12. Six tornadoes were reported in the evening of February 10, of which four were confirmed; one was rated EF2. Tornadic activity on February 11 began at 12:44 PM CDT as an EF1 tornado inpacted Jefferson, Texas, resulting in one fatality and six critical injuries. Later in the afternoon, a trio of tornadoes affected areas near Prescott, Arkansas. The main tornado, a V-shaped cone, demolished around 40 homes and was rated a low-end EF3; its two satellites were rated EF0 and EF2. At 6:22 PM CDT a high-end EF3 stovepipe tornado impacted Bogata, Texas, resulting in five fatalities and over 70 injuries. A large EF2 wedge tornado was responsible for one fatality near Ladelle, Arkansas at 11:26 PM CDT. The 0600 Day 1 outlook for February 12 upgraded portions of western Alabama to a Moderate risk, with a 15% hatched risk of tornadoes. A rain-wrapped EF2 tornado demolished several mobile homes and tossed a few parked cars in the small unincorporated community of Gallion at 8:47 AM, resulting in several critical injuries. An accompanying EF1 satellite tornado was responsible for two additional injuries. At 1:34 PM, the same supercell spawned a large wedge tornado which demolished roughly three dozen homes in the southern portion of Cave Spring, Georgia, resulting in one fatality and around 25 injuries. The majority of the tornadoes which touched down, however, were weak and short-lived. The system began to dissipate at around 11:00 PM CST; however, four additional EF0 tornadoes touched down in the early morning hours of February 23. March There were 193 tornadoes reported in the United States in March, of which 168 were confirmed. March 9-10 March 22-24 April There were 254 tornadoes reported in the United States in April, of which 202 were confirmed. April 9 (Canada) April 18-19 May There were 892 tornadoes reported in the United States in May, of which 674 were confirmed. May 4-7 May 15 May 27-June 1 June There were 218 tornadoes reported in the United States in June, of which 187 were confirmed. July There were 117 tornadoes reported in the United States in July, of which 94 were confirmed. August There were 61 tornadoes reported in the United States in August, of which 40 were confirmed. September There were 96 tornadoes reported in the United States in September, of which 85 were confirmed. October There were 102 tornadoes reported in the United States in October, of which 81 were confirmed. November There were 154 tornadoes reported in the United States in November, of which 144 were confirmed. December There were 132 tornadoes reported in the United States in December, of which 129 were confirmed. Category:Outbreaks